


From Day One

by HanBan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Draco deserves this, Friends AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBan/pseuds/HanBan
Summary: What if, when Harry Potter and Draco Melfoy first met, they would have become friends?How does their uncommon bond effect the next years in Hogwarts?And how will it develope?ora retelling of the entire series but with the drarry we deserve





	1. Prologue - When We First Met

*Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at the two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in. *

His voice, however, does make it through the glass as he shouts 'Happy Birthday' and turns one of the ice-cream cones to reveal those same words written onto the frozen treat with colourful sparkles.  
My cheeks flush as a wide grin spreads across my lips at the sight of the giant man giggling out of joy at his sweet surprise.  
“Oh, it's your birthday?”  
I turn back to the blonde boy standing next to me in Madam Malkin's dressshop, who up until now had only established that we will both be going to Hogwarts but hadn't said much else after that.  
“Yeah, well...” I can hear my voice sounding nervous and my eyes avoid direct contact with the other boy's grey ones. I doubt I'll get used to people caring about my birthday any time soon.  
“How about a celebratory butterbeer? My treat!” There is a pride in his expression that I cannot quite interpret as he says those last words, but I am still stuck on the ones before.  
“What's butterbeer?”  
And as he raises a brow in disbelieve I quickly add: “I'm new to the wizarding world”  
His face falls.  
“Oh....so you're muggle born?”  
“That's what you call non-magic people, right? Well, my parents were wizards but I grew up in the...muggle world.” The word feels unfamiliar on my tongue as I try my best to make it sound normal.  
There is a change in the boy's expression and for a moment I can see him closing himself off towards me before his eyes shift nervously towards the back of the shop. As I follow his gaze I notice a man walking along the dress robes, walking stick in hand and his long hair the same silver-blonde as the boy next to me. His father, I guess. I turn my attention back to my neighbour just a second before he, too, turns away from his dad to look at me. His mouth still forms a thin line of uncertainty but as he looks me up and down – shooting quick looks at the men in the back – his features soften until he finally meets my eyes and smiles.  
“Then I'll just have to show you around.”  
I smile back at him, trying not to think too much about what those moments of distance meant, just glad I didn't somehow mess up my first meeting with another wizard kid.  
“Thanks,” I say and as an afterthought: “I'm Harry by the way”  
He shakes my hand like an adult, his fingers strong around mine as he replies:  
“Draco. Nice to meet you.”

*******

“Draco Malfoy”  
I watch him walk up to McGonagall with a confidence in his step that I could only wish for, his eyes fixed on the great entrance door behind us as he takes a seat and waits for his sorting.  
It only takes a few seconds. The hat barely touches his perfectly geled hair before announcing 'Slytherin'. There is a gasp from Ron next to me and even I can't help but be shocked as my eyes follow the first wizard boy I ever made friends with make his way to a table dressed in green tablecloths. But then he looks up after greeting his new classmates to search for my eyes and when he finds them, his own are so shy, so hopeful, that I ban any thoughts about Slytherin's bad reputation from my mind and smile at him instead, happy to see his shoulders relax even though his lips remain a tight line.  
And then I suddenly feel all eyes in this gigantic hall on me as McGonagall lift the hat and says: “Harry Potter”.  
Whispers start making the rounds along the students' tables and I even see some of the teachers leaning towards one another to comment on me as I try to focus all my attention on Hagrid who is waving at me in encouragement.  
I feel the hat on my head and jump a little when a quiet voice fills the space between its fabric and my ruffled hair.  
*“Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?”*  
Immediately, images of a blonde boy with mischievous, grey eyes fill my mind.  
“Ah, I see,” the head's voice continues. “Well, Slytherin would certainly be an interesting choice for you. However, I am not sorting you to a person, I am sorting you to a house, and I dare say that you are better suited for Gryffindor!”  
Cheers erupt from the table to my left as the hat announces this final decision.  
I wait for the professor to lift the hat back up and then walk over to my assigned desk, my gaze wandering from Ron's double-thumbs-up to Draco's forced smile as I sit down.  
Ron also gets sorted into Gryffindor and shortly after the silver plates are filled with well-smelling food out of thin air. The girl with the bushy hair – Hermione – and the boy whose toad she was trying to find on the train – Neville – sit next to us on one side while the other is occupied by Ron's older brothers Fred, George and Percy. We eat and eat for what feels like hours, the plates refilling long before they can ever be empty, and I laugh at the Weasley's stories with the other Gryffindors, our voices mixing with those of other first years, all of us filled with awe and excitement at our new home.  
“This is the happiest I have ever been,” I think, as I grin at Ron who is rolling his eyes behind Hermione's back. 

*******

“Harry!”  
The fiest has ended, leaving the great hall in a mess of students who are all trying to get to their dorms as soon as possible. Us first years were told to follow our prefects – in our case Ron's brother Percy – but since none of the older students are willing to wait for the little ones to find their way around the castle, we are now just standing near the door behind Percy in order to let everyone else get through first.  
I turn at the sound of my name and see him struggling to make his way through the sea of students, so I start to meet him halfway but Ron holds me back.  
“What are you doing?” And with a sideglare at the head of shining blonde hair making its way over to us “Do you know that Slytherin?”  
The way he spits the word makes me feel offended in Draco's name and I am about to scold my new friend about his prejudices but that is the moment another hand reaches for my arm and I see Draco standing next to me. He gives Ron a look similar to the one he just received himself and now it is him I want to get mad at but he looks at me with those soft, cold eyes and asks: “Can we talk?” before tugging on my arm to lead me away from the crowd. I give Ron a quick nod to make sure he understands that I'm okay with this, then I follow.  
“What is it?”  
The confidence he portrayed in front of the other Gryffindors is suddenly gone and he can barely hold eye contact as he starts to stutter:  
“I just...I just wanted to know if you still....wanna be friends? You know...now”  
His hands gesture towards his body and I realise that he's already wearing a green gown – where did he get that so quickly?  
He then coughs and adds: “I mean, it's cool if you don't, I don't really mind.”  
My eyes widen in disbelieve.  
“What? Why would I not want to be friends any more?”  
“Well, you know...” He looks at me pointedly as if his train of thought here is obvious.  
“I'm a Slytherin now. And you're a Gryffindor.”  
“So?”  
“So. Don't all Gryffindors hate us?”  
My mind wonders to Ron, replaying his words of warning, both on the train about Slytherins in general and just a minute ago about this one specifically. But Draco doesn't need to know that.  
“Draco, I just learned that 'Slytherin' and 'Gryffindor' are even a thing like two hours ago. Why would something that still sounds like a made-up word to me effect our friendship?”  
He doesn't look convinced so I do the only thing I can think of – I hug him.  
And then I smile when, after a moment of hesitation, he hugs me back.


	2. Year One - Down the Trap Door

*”If you want to go back, I won't blame you,” he said. “You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now.”  
“Don't be stupid,” said Ron.  
“We're coming,” said Hermione.” *  
“Not without me you aren't” comes a voice from behind us.  
We all turn around in shock, afraid to find a teacher or – even worse – Filch. But when we see who followed us, our expressions change completely.  
Ron's is the expected disgust, Hermione looks at our new companion with curiosity and though the smile that comes to her lips is a little belated, I still appreciate it.  
And I can feel my own dace brighten up when I meet Draco's eyes in the flickering light of the torches along the third floor corridor walls.  
“You made it” He grins and is about to respond with something probably cocky as he strides toward us but Ron speaks up first: “You told him??”  
I'm not sure what hurts more, the disappointment in his voice or the slight change in Draco's step as he hears the hatred that is now directed towards the two of us. I am quick to swallow my own anger and instead just say: “Of course I did,” hoping it'll keep both of my friends quiet. Which is doesn't.  
“Of course? Are you crazy, Harry? I didn't say anything up to now,” Hermione raises an eyebrow behind him “but this is going too far. We can't trust him! He's a Slytherin – and a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! I wouldn't be surprised if he's working with Snape and this is some evil trap to keep us from saving the stone.”  
He definitely isn't done but that's when Hermione interrupts him, her voice almost shrill as she tries to keep her temper in check.  
“Really Ronald, if anything goes too far, it's your stupid stereotypes. Draco may be a Slytherin and a Malfoy, but he is also pretty intelligent – if he wanted to stop us, he had almost an entire school year to do so. Him and Harry have been friends before we even met, I'm sure we can trust him. Plus, it can't hurt to have at least one other person here who can actually cast a spell.”  
And with that she steps out from under the cloak and through the wooden door, gesturing for Draco to follow her which he obliges gladly. 

*******

The Devil's Snare starts to glide around my torso, making it difficult to breath, let alone speak up. Not that I have anything to say. I didn't even know what was keeping us hostage as soon as we fell through the trap door and even when Hermione said the name it didn't ring any bells. So now I'm just hoping that she also knows how to stop it, even though her stuttering about Professor Sprout doesn't do much to calm my nerves.  
However, Draco seems to make sense of her mumbled words and from the corner of my eye I see him struggling against the plant to reach for his wand. When he finally gets hold of it, he lifts it up and shouts: “LUMOS SOLEM” and immediately the pressure around me is lost and I see the others pulling out of the plant's grip as well.  
Hermione shoots Draco a thankful smile and as we make our way out of the dark room, she waits up for Ron who only grunts in response as she whispers:  
“I bet you're glad he's with us now.” 

*******

*Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table*  
when ten more point are awarded to Neville Longbottom, putting our house ahead of Slytherin in the running for the House Cup. I applaud as well, but my eyes are set on Draco who is sitting at the table that has been cheering just a minute ago.  
This isn't fair, I think. He helped, too.  
And as those thoughts turn in my mind, there is another noise making its way through my classmates' celebration. Dumbledore beckons everyone to be quiet.  
“Yes, yes, very well deserved,” he nods gracefully into our direction and claps the back of his hand.  
“However,” he adds and lifts a finger as some faces around the Gryffindor table fall “there is one more person who is deserving of appreciation.”  
A grin spreads across my lips and even Ron already nods towards Draco in expectation of Dumbledore's next words.  
“Ten points to Draco Malfoy, for helping friends where others would fight enemies. Well done.”  
A few Slytherin students congratulate Draco but no one dares to cheer. Confusion takes over, both on their table and on ours, as the points are added up in the tall glasses at the end of the Hall. Slytherin and Gryffindor are on the same level now. After a few seconds of silence, Dumbledore raises his voice again.  
“Now, as you have noticed, these additional points leave two houses with 482 points, meaning that neither one surpasses the other. You may be wondering how we will solve this to define our sole House Cup Winner. And the answer is – we won't!”  
Whispers start all over the Great Hall but Dumbledore raises his hands and continues:  
“Because this exactly the conclusion that this year needs. Unity. You have worked together to defeat evil and that makes all of us in this school winners. Therefore, for the first time in Hogwarts history, I announce this year's House Cup as a shared reward for everyone who stood up for someone else this year, everyone who played their part in saving our school. All of you held up a light when darkness tried to take over. Congratulations. And thank you.”  
He starts clapping again and one by one, students and teachers join him until the sound of celebration fills the Great Hall, possibly even the whole building. I jump up from my seat to hug Ron and Hermoine, the three of us laughing and cheering at this turn of events. And then I see grey eyes looking at me and I run across the Great Hall, right into the arms of my best friend. And the entire school is applauding us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there I go again, making their friendship super cheesy - you'll just have to get used to that :D  
> This is taking longer to write than I had expected because it turns out that I don't know the HP books entirely by heart and actually have to reread some stuff to find scenes and quotes to work with *shock*  
> I'll try to update once a week, can't promise anything though (I also have some uni stuff to work on and don't wanna procrastinate too much)  
> Hope you liked this chapter, kudos are always appreciated and comments make me almost as happy as Harry is when he sees Draco ;*


	3. Year Two - The Duel

*Serpensortia!*  
I take a step back in surprise as a huge snake shoots out of Draco's wand.  
What did he do that for? He knows that I'm not scared of snakes – or any animals for that matter. It's always been the humans that scared me more. But as I see Snape behind him, suppressing a satisfied grin and raising an eyebrow as he awaits my reaction, and then look at Draco's mischievous smile, I understand that that's exactly why he chose this spell. Nothing would make Snape more furious than to see his most hated student defeat something he himself apparently considers scary.  
So I turn back to the animal in front of me, already looking forward to carrying out Draco's idea, when I see that the snake couldn't care less about me. Instead of attacking me like the spell probably intended – or would have intended if it hadn't been Draco who cast it – she turns to Justin Finch-Fletchley who is standing next to our little podium, his eyes wide in shock as the snake exposes its sharp teeth and split tongue and continues slithering towards him.  
I look at Draco in the hope for some help but he seems just as perplex as I am, his wand raised but his brain unable to come up with the right spell to stop this. Of course, I cannot think of anything either – this isn't exactly the type of thing they prepare us for in class. So instead, I act on instinct and shout: *Leave him alone!*  
And, despite any laws of logic that say the snake shouldn't understand me, she apparently does.  
And listens.  
It takes a few more seconds of stunned silence before everything happens at once: Snape finally steps forward with the counterspell and makes the snake disappear into thin air with a wave of his wand; Justin looks at me but instead of thankfulness or at least relief, I only see fear, and am completely taken aback when he yells *What do you think you're playing at?* and storms out of the room; and when I move to follow him, to ask what's wrong, I feel Draco's hand on my shoulder holding me back.  
“What's going on?” I ask and turn around to see my best friend wear a similar expression as the boy who just left. His hand is shaking around my arm and for a moment I'm afraid he's going to leave as well, but then he just takes my hand and leads me down from the podium, toward Ron and Hermione who are already waiting near the door so that the four of us can find a place to talk in peace.

As soon as we enter the Gryffindor common room – we're still not sure if Draco is actually allowed to be here but at the moment none of us care – I ask again: “What's going on? What just happened?”  
At first they all just look at each other, obviously trying to figure out who's going to break whatever bad news they have to me, and I am almost ready to yell at them so that they'll finally spit it out, but then Ron says: “You're a Parselmouth.”  
I wait for further explanations but nothing follows.  
“A what?”  
“A Parselmouth – you can talk to snakes,” Hermione says, and even she seems worried by her own words.  
“Okay, so?”  
“Wait, you knew?” Ron's expression changes from shock to surprise and I'm glad that that means there's less fear in his eyes.  
“Well, kinda....it happened once at a zoo. I didn't know there was a word for it.”  
Silence.  
After a while it gets so heavy that I feel like I'm going to suffocate if nobody says anything, so I speak first: “So what? I bet there's loads of wizards who can do that.”  
Hermione shakes her head. “No, there aren't, Harry”  
And Ron adds: “And those who can aren't good.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He tries to avoid my eyes but still answers: “Wizards who are Parselmouths....well....most of them are on you-know-who's side.”  
He finally looks at me again and for a second I wish he didn't because then I wouldn't have to see the doubt flicker across his face.  
“Wait! You don't think that I...”  
I look at them and suddenly, anger takes over.  
“Are you kidding me? Guys, I defeated Voldemort! I'm not on his side! Plus, just now, with the snake – I probably saved Justin. I told her to stay away from him”  
“Oh, so that's what you said,” Ron's voice is small, but at least I can hear is trust in me returning.  
“It is”  
It wasn't me who said that.  
My gaze shifts to Draco and it's only now that I realise he hasn't said a word since I talked to the snake. He doesn't look at any of us and his hands are still shaking. I want to wrap him in my arms and tell him that everything's fine, that I'm not evil, but something tells me that that won't help.  
“How do you know what he said?”  
Hermione lift her hand towards Draco next to her, but she seems to get the same feeling that I did so she drops it and simply waits for his answer.  
“I...” he stops and finally his eyes find mine. And he's so lost.  
“I've heard Paseltongue before.”  
There's no fear in his grey eyes. There's nothing at all.  
And I don't care anymore if it helps or not, I just need him to know that I'm here, I need him to not lose himself while he's standing right next to his friends.  
It takes him longer than usual to wrap his arms around me in response, but eventually he does and I feel his shoulders relax as he lets himself fall into me a little bit. And then I feel Hermione coming closer and hugging us as well.  
“Oh, screw it,” Ron mutters under his breath and then we're just one big pile of limbs entangled into one huge embrace and no one mentions Parseltongue or the people who speak it.  
And the next day, when other students stare at me in the corridors with disgust in their voices as they whisper their new theories about the chamber, we ignore them and walk a little closer together, the four of us a wall that no rumour can break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finished one of my term papers!  
> So of course that means early new chapter (and angsty apparently bc I was super stressed the past couple days)
> 
> Hope you liked this one - next one might be a little later since I'll be busy next week but who knows :D


	4. Year Three - Hermione's Punch

We are just on our way over to Hagrid's hut – he promised Ron a ride on Buckbeak after I'd told him that it's even better than being on a broom – when Hermione suddenly stops us in our track.  
“What now?” Ron doesn't even try to hide his annoyance but when he follows her line of view, he shuts up.  
As do I.  
My first thought is 'How the heck did Draco get a pride flag in Hogwarts?'.  
My second thought...well, my second thought is just a bunch of confused inner turmoil.  
Hermione, however, doesn't seem half as stunned as Ron and I. She changes her course and starts walking up to the small group of Slytherins that have gathered on the grass, leaning against tall stones set in the ground, apparently oblivious to our company.  
I slowly follow her and after a few steps, I start to pick up some bits of conversation.  
“You guys are honestly the worse,” Draco says, but even without seeing his expression I can tell that he doesn't actually mean it. His voice carries that slight flutter that it only gets when he's blushing. Pansy on his left grabs the rainbow flag from him and waves it into his face.  
“If anyone's the worst, it's definitely you!”  
Laughter comes from the rest of the group and Pansy lets go of the flag so that it lands in Draco's lap, where he starts fiddling with it. I'm now close enough to see that he is in fact blushing quite deeply, the pink in his cheeks a colourful contrast to his silver hair. He's also grinning, but Hermione and Ron next to me aren't.  
Draco looks at the rainbow in his hands, then at his Slytherin friends. He laughs before saying:  
“I know, you're right, I am the worst. And I deserve this,” he lift the flag and his expression grows bitter for a moment before he chokes out another laugh and continues: “Could I be any more gay?”  
I forget to breathe.  
It's only for a few seconds, but my heart and lungs immediately begin to burn from lack of oxygen.  
From the corner of my eye I notice Ron is forming fists, ready to strike if necessary – but Hermione is faster.  
“'Mione, hey! Come and sit-”  
Crack.  
The sound of Hermione's fist making contact with Draco's chin interrupts the Slytherin's greeting.  
“Shit, 'Mione! What did you do that for?? By Merlin, this hurts!”  
He jumped up and is now holding the side of his face, staring at our friend in a mix of confusion, shock and anger. She doesn't even listen. She takes a step towards him, at which he flinches, and grabs the flag he's still holding in his other hand, waving it dramatically as she speaks:  
“I expected better from you! How dare you say something like that?”  
The anger leaves his face to make room for more confusion and the other Slytherins are now wearing the same expression, looking from Draco to Hermione and back again in search for an explanation.  
“What are you on about? What did I say?”  
She's almost screaming at this point: “You said being gay was the worst!”  
Some faces around them relax and now it is me who is confused.  
“No, I didn't”  
“You compared the two. You said you were the worst and that that was gay. You basically used it as an insult.”  
Hermione's also loosing confidence now, I can hear it in her voice – and I'm sure that Draco can, too – but she isn't ready to admit defeat just yet.  
“No, I didn't”  
By now, some Slytherins are grinning and even Draco himself starts to smile again, despite the pain that that must cause his bruised face.  
“I said I was the worst and that I AM gay. No comparison. Just two facts.”  
Here we go again, forgetting to breathe, burning my heart and some other organs along with it.  
Completely stunned.  
Completely silent.  
“Oh”  
“Yeah”  
And then Hermione steps towards him again but this time he doesn't flinch and she takes another step to throw her arms around him and pull him close. The Slytherins around them lose it a bit at this sight, some are whistling or clapping, almost all are laughing. And then Ron joins in on the hug and I am suddenly the only one who is still a few feet away from this whole scene.  
So I take a deep breath and join my friends.  
Somewhere in this cuddle-group, I hear Draco mumble something that sounds like an apology for not telling us sooner, but Pansy and Hermione both shush him before he can even finish that thought so he just hugs us closer instead of using any more words.  
And on the ground beneath all of our feet lies the rainbow flag.

*******

The sudden lack of air still takes me by surprise, even as I experience it for the third time that day. Hermione and I are standing close by, watching our past selves congratulate Draco on his coming out, waiting for them to go back inside for an inter-house game of truth or dare, so that we can go and save Sirius.  
“You know,” I whisper as I watch myself hug my best friend again, “even if it wasn't necessary, that was still a pretty good punch.”  
“I know” We grin at each other before turning our attention back to the past in front of us, but after a few seconds I turn towards my present Hermione again.  
This is it. This is the perfect moment.  
“And...ehm....I think it's really cool that you called him out for...well, would have called him out for homophobia....if it had been....whatever. Yeah, that's cool of you because...well, because I'm bi.”  
Finally.  
I finally said it.  
I finally told someone.  
Hermione smiles up at me and takes my hand, to which I smile as well.  
“That's why I did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **it's getting gayer**


	5. Year Four - Don't Let Me Dance Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's YULE BALL  
> What a wonderful opportunity for some romance....ehm, I mean friendship! ;)
> 
> Also *hint hint* at another future couple

When I enter the Great Hall, the first thing I notice is Draco rushing past me in his black velvet robes without even acknowledging my existence.  
At least Pansy, who has her hand interlocked with his arm and is therefore forced to hurry along with him, nods at our little group in a friendly greeting before the two of them disappear in the crowd of dressed up people.  
For a moment, the anger and frustration of the past couple of weeks take a hold of me again; the confusion about Ron and Draco's sudden distance from me; the desperation after feeling abandoned; the stress of figuring out the tournament tasks without the help of two of my closest friends. I feel it all rise up and form a lump in my chest that is ready to burst when Ron comes to stand next to me.  
He must have noticed my turmoil because he puts a hand on my shoulder and does his best to sound positive when he says: “Hey, Harry. It's all right. Tonight, everything's all right. Okay?”  
I wallow the bitter taste on my tongue and nod, forcing myself to concentrate on his words.  
Tonight, everything's okay.  
Things may still be difficult with Draco, but Ron and I did make up and now we're here together, with two beautiful girls on our side. Parvati looks gorgeous in her ball dress and the light of the candle-lit room reflects on her smiling face, her eyes wide in awe at this improvised dance hall. Fred and George are close behind us with their dates, joking about Dumbledore's secret dance moves he'll teach us all to accompany our wonderfully unique school song, and the image their comments create in my head makes me giggle until my chest feels free again. And then Parvati takes my hand to lead me towards the middle of the hall for the Champions' dance and I match her wide smile as I see all my friends around us, cheering for us, grinning at me – well, almost all my friends.  
Right before the music starts, the other champions make their way towards the middle of the room as well – and that's when we all see her: Hermione. Hermione in a beautiful dress, her hair pinned up elegantly, her hand holding on to Krum's arm as he guides her to the dance floor. I hear Parvati next to me gasp at the revelation of this new side to Hermoine that none of us have ever witnessed before. Ron and I share a look of astonishment and I chuckle as I notice his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
Behind him, Fred turns around, his face almost matching his hair colour, George trying to stop him but his twin brother already made his way out of the Great Hall so he follows him instead, leaving their dates to stare after them in confusion.  
I don't have time to think too much of this, because that is the exact moment a third couple walks in our direction – Cedric and Cho.  
My heart sinks. I tell it to stop acting up, that I already knew about this, that I'm lucky to be here with my friends and that there's nothing to be sad about. But it does its thing anyway, skipping a few beats when the two seekers smile at me as they pass us, aching as I watch them get into position for the first dance, their hands finding each other effortlessly.  
Right, dance.  
I turn to Parvati who is already waiting for me to lead the steps. For the entirety of the song, I look at nothing but our feet, which keep bumping into each other. And as soon as the music stops I ask Parvati if she wants something to drink and walk away without waiting for her response.  
I catch my breath at the punch bowl and allow myself to turn around, to look at them. Which, obviously, is a mistake. I down a glass of punch and almost choke on it when someone's suddenly standing right next to me. “You know there's no alcohol in that, right?”  
At first, I consider ignoring him like he ignored me since I involuntarily became the triwizard champion. Then I think about throwing some punch at him to soak his fancy velvet jacket.  
“Too bad” is what I settle on instead. That, and a weak smile, still not quite sure wether to trust his approach. But he smiles back and I feel my breath going normally again. Dammit, this whole teenager stuff is really getting too much for me.  
“Sorry about that.” I think he means his stupid behaviour but when I look at him, his eyes are fixed on the couple I had been watching just before. He turns to me and I see true pity shining through dark grey.  
Right.  
I shrug.  
“They're good together.” I risk another glance but turn back to Draco almost immediately.  
There's something else. Something that isn't pity.  
He hesitates and for a while we just look at each other, trying to read the other's expression, the thoughts that hide behind our intense eyes.  
“And...” he finally breaks the silence “I'm sorry about this, too.”  
His long, pale fingers gesture between the two of us vaguely but I get it. I shrug again. He smiles, seeming truly relieved, and I'm tempted to leave it at that, to just accept his apology and go back to how we were before this whole drama started. But I have to know.  
“Why did you do it though?”  
“By 'it' you mean being an idiot?”  
I chuckle. “Yeah, that.”  
His gaze wanders to the dance floor again but I keep mine locked on him.  
“I'm not sure, actually.”  
He meets my eyes.  
“I think it was because of them.”  
I know who he means even without his small nod in their direction.  
“You just started to spend so much time with them. Always hanging out with Cedric to figure out the tasks and walking around with Cho doing...whatever.”  
I blush, though we both know that nothing ever happened on those walks.  
Cho is with Cedric, I remind myself.  
“And when you weren't with them, you were talking about them. I don't know. I think...”  
I wait for him to go on, my eyes fixed on his expectantly, and for a second I see something like determination flicker over his face.  
But then he looks down at his feet and mumbles: “I think it felt like they were more important to you than we were.”  
Draco looks up again and I notice traces of a blush in his cheeks, but it might just be the light of the room because when he continues, he is as pale as always.  
“Like they were your new best friends.”  
Another silence follows, but this one isn't awkward or intense. It's just us, Harry and Draco, standing next to each other.  
“Come on, “ I say when the next song starts playing. “Let's dance.”  
And with that I take his hand and pull him with me, first to Ron who only protests a little when I grab him with my free hand, and then to Hermione who is still on the dance floor. Others start to join us until we form a huge circle right in the middle of the Great Hall, all of us dancing together.  
To my left is George, who came back to the ball after Fred decided against it, grinning from ear to ear as he and both twin's dates move to the music.  
To my right is Draco, only slightly swaying in his tight robes but singing along happily to lyrics I never heard before. Wizard bands.  
I dance closer to him and whisper-shout over the music: “You're right, you were an idiot. But I'm also sorry for kinda abandoning you.”  
He mouths something that I interpret as “It's okay” and for a few verses we just laugh and spin around together.  
But when I notice the song becoming a little quieter, I take this opportunity to actually whisper, close to his ear so that none of my other friends around us can hear:  
“And just so you know: There's no replacing you. You'll always be my best friend.”


	6. Year Five - We're Here For You

We're all sitting in the Gryffindor common room - me on the big sofa with Ginny and Ron on either side of me, Luna somewhat comfortably on the sofa's back rest with Ginny's arm draped around her legs, Dean and Seamus cuddled up in one of the old arm chairs and Neville crossed-legged in another one – watching Hermione lecture the Weasley twins about the dangers of testing their bewitched candy on first year students, when Draco climbs in through the portrait hole.   
Since Ron and Hermione became prefects at the beginning of the new school year, they officially announced that inter-house hangouts in the common rooms are fine. Not that anyone really minded Draco – and recently Luna – being here all the time before.   
Now our Slytherin friend walks up to us while greeting a few other Gryffindors on the way and then slumps into the remaining arm chair with a small nod into the general direction of the coffee table in our middle, which is meant as a hello to all of us. I'm about to bring the conversation to the next D.A. Meeting, when the sofa shifts beneath me and Luna gets up from her spot in the back by balancing over the arm rest and jumping to the ground with a light giggle. I shake my head at her in amusement as she walks towards Draco.   
“Hello. I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Luna.”  
She extends her hand and at first he doesn't really respond, only stares at her hand in confusion as if it may attack him any second. But then a grin spreads across his lips and he sits up straight in order to shake her hand.   
“Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.”  
The memory of my own first meeting with him flashes through my mind and a warm shiver tingles my neck at the thought of how long we've been friends for now, how much has happened since that day in Diagon Alley.   
“Oh, I know you! My father just did some research on you for an article on homeless wizards. He'd love to interview you, you know?”  
As always, Luna's ever dreamy voice has me so enchanted that it takes my brain a moment to process what she actually said. But as soon as it does, I'm on my feet.   
“Wait, what?! Homeless?”  
Draco flinches and his shoulders slump down from his previously confident posture. Luna looks from him to me and back.   
“I'm sorry, did I say something I shouldn't have?”  
He forces a smile at her and gently pats her hand which he's still shaking.  
“No, it's all right. I was about to tell them anyway.”  
“Okay” She copies his gesture before bouncing on the balls of her feet happily and going back to her seat on the sofa's back rest.  
“Tell us what?” I ask, also sitting down again as not to seem overdramatic. I don't even know what's going on yet. I should wait with my reaction until after he's done talking.  
“Well...ehm...I kinda got kicked out of Malfoy Manor.”  
He's not looking at anyone in specific but his eyes keep flicking towards me.  
“What?” All of our voices are united in shock and anger.  
“Why?” Seamus asks.  
“How could they do this?!” Ginny says.  
“Are you okay?” I whisper.  
He shrugs and nods, probably a response to all of us and the whole situation in general.   
Before any of us can say anything else, Ron speaks up.  
“Oi, Hermione! Stop flirting with my brother and get over here. We've got some real problems we need your help with!”  
Despite the mess in my head at these news, I can't help but smile at my friend's words. WE.  
Again, I realise how far we've come. Ron thinks of Draco, a Slytherin, as part of our group, as someone worth including in “we”, as someone who'll naturally get our help when he needs it.   
Hermione walks over, her head burning red as she comes to a stop in front of Ron.  
“I wasn't flirting! I was doing our job as prefects, which you should have been helping me with!”  
Ron waves a hand at her dismissively. “Riiight, of course.”  
From the other end of the room, Fred winks in our direction before turning his attention back to his test subjects.   
Ron continues: “Whatever, we've got actual issues to work out here. Draco got kicked out of his home.”  
Immediately, all anger leaves her face and she runs over to our friend, sitting down on his chair's arm rest and scooping him into a tight hug.   
“Draco, I'm so sorry,” she says, not letting go. “Is this because...?”  
There's something in his expression. A question. A thought. And then a decision.   
He leans away from Hermione but keep a hold of her hand and I feel a pang of envy in my chest.   
I love how close they are, how effortlessly they accept each other. But still. He was my best friend first.   
“Yeah...” His voice is shaky so he takes a deep breath to steady himself before going on.  
“I..I came out to them and...” he flinches at his own words “it didn't go too well. Obviously.”  
This time there are no overlapping exclamations. Just silence and a bunch of pitying looks.   
I walk over to him and sit down on his other side, my arm around his shoulder, my head lightly bumping into his to let him know that I'm here.   
I'm at a loss for what else to do.   
And then Ron surprises us all: “Guess that's one more person to squeeze into the burrow next summer.”  
Draco's eyes widen. He's been to the Weasley's home before, but never for the entire holidays.   
“Are you sure?” he asks, leaning into my half-hug.  
This time, Ginny chimes is: “Of course! One more or less doesn't make a difference and you're always welcome. Plus, mum would kil us if we left you alone on the streets or something.”  
For a few heartbeats – I can't tell if they're mine or Draco's – our corner of the common room is quiet again. Until, suddenly, Draco starts laughing. Loud and wholeheartedly.   
And after exchanging confused looks , the rest of us join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's kinda short and random in the plot context but I just wanted a nice friend group scene...plus, you know, drama and stuff
> 
> thank you all so much for the great response and lovely comments, it makes me so happy to read them all <3
> 
>  
> 
> also  
> SPOILER  
> but someone's not being completely honest in this chapter


	7. Year Six - Cut My Heart Open

I'm walking down the Hogwarts corridors with my potions book in hand, reading the margins, looking for clues as to who this half-blood prince may be, when I hear the voice.  
The voice that has become so unfortunately familiar within a few months that I recognise it immediately, even when it still seems to be a few corners away.  
I follow it and when I think I'm almost there, a second voice joins it – one that's even more familiar.  
“Just leave me alone, McLaggen” Draco says as I turn the last corner and see the two standing in the hallway, Draco annoyed as he tries to pass my fellow Gryffindor, McLaggen standing in his way with a confident stance and his wand drawn.  
“What's going on here?” Both of them are surprised at my sudden company in this otherwise empty part of the castle.  
“Harry” is all Draco can say before McLaggen interrupts him.  
“Come to be the hero again, have you?”  
And with a mocking tone he turns to Draco: “And here I thought Slytherins were too proud to be the damsel in distress. What would your father say if he found out about this?”  
I see my friend's eyes turn cold, any of the usual softness vanishing from the light grey round his dark pupils.  
“Shut it, McLaggen” He doesn't pay any attention to me any more and neither does his opponent, but with a look at the Gryffindors wand I slowly raise my own as well. Just in case.  
“Oh, that's right” McLaggen continues. “Your dear papa can't hear about this, can he? Or does you-know-who allow personal contacts to non-deatheaters?”  
“That's enough!” Draco shouts and reaches for his wand, his whole body shaking in anger, but McLaggen sees it coming and already starts to whisper a spell.  
“*Sectumsempra!*” I hadn't realised I was going to use the half-blood prince's curse before the words left my lips.  
McLaggen turns to me in shock, his own magic forgotten. And somehow, he manages to jump aside at the last second. It seems to happen in slow motion. The light from my wand misses him just so and instead rushes directly towards Draco – who is too surprised to move at all. I scream his name as the spell hits him, his body on the floor before he has any chance to react. A triumphant laugh escapes McLaggen, but when he notices the blood that starts to drip though my fingers as I desperately try to close my best friend's ever-growing wounds, he decides to flee the scene without looking back.  
“Draco”  
I'm not sure he can hear me.  
“Draco, I'm so sorry!”

“Draco!”  
I'm at his side the second he opens his eyes.  
Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Hermione are all scattered around his bed in the hospital wing, but I needed to be closer, I needed to see him breathe. So I sit on his bed, right next to him when he wakes up.  
There are only faint scars indicating what happened yesterday, but the guilt still cuts deep.  
I did this to him. I put him in the hospital. I hurt him.  
“Harry?”  
I snap out of my self hating thoughts. He needs me now.  
“I'm here.”And in the same breath I add: “I'm sorry.”  
He looks confused and tired. So damn tired.  
“Water?” he asks after looking around the room, realisation slowly calming his searching eyes.  
I hand him a glass from the bedside table, and another one once he's done, but then he refuses the third one.  
“Come on, Draco, you need to drink” Pany comes to stand next to me, her hand on his arm. “You've lost a lot of...” she shoots me a look and repeats herself instead of going down the painful road of that sentence. “You need to drink.”  
He does.  
And we're all quiet, watching him.  
I hurt him.  
Suddenly, the double doors swing open with a loud bang, causing Draco to almost drop his cup.  
“Here you are, I've been looking all over for you.”  
Fred Weasley walks towards us, his step energetic, his expression only vaguely acknowledging that this might not be the place – or the time – to slam doors.  
“What...ehm...Fred?” Hermione meets him half way and her confusion confuses me even more.  
What's he doing here?  
“What are you doing here?” she voices my thought.  
Fred nods towards the bed “Hey Malfoy, good to see you all together again” before answering her: “So, George kept nagging me about that love potion you and Ginny were looking at earlier. You know, kept saying you were gonna use it on some other guy.”  
Hermione shoots us a nervous look in the hopes that we're not paying attention to their conversation or to the way Fred's hand finds hers naturally. But by now, all eyes are on them, even Draco's.  
“So, just in case that was your plan, I wanted to remind you what you'd miss.”  
And with that, he kisses her.  
And after a moment's hesitation, she kisses him back.  
We can do nothing but stare at them and though Fred seems oblivious – playing with her hair after their lips part – she seems very aware of it.  
But then, before anyone can say anything, Blaise whistles. And then Ron applauds. “Fucking finally!”. Draco joins him. Pansy cheers. I just laugh.  
Now, Fred looks up in what seems like his first time actually noticing us since he entered the room. Then he looks at Hermione, who's heavily blushing but still holding his hand.  
He grins. “You haven't told them yet, have you?”  
“Well, we were kind of occupied” she gestures toward Draco, who's grinning almost as wide as Fred now.  
“Mhmmm, occupied for the last four months?”  
“Yeah, well....” her blush only increases.  
“Alrighty, I'll leave you kids to talk” He kisses her on the cheek and turns to go, but spins back around in front of the door. “No love potions” He points at Hermione, who giggles, then he's gone.  
Slowly, she faces us. “Surprise?”  
We all laugh. Even more so when Ron says “I called it! I fucking called it!” and Pansy walks over to hug Hermione and then the two of them join our circle around the bed again.  
“Sorry I kind of stole your moment, Draco” They smile at each other. “I'll forgive you” He winks and we laugh again for a while, filling the cold hospital wing with the echo of happiness.  
“Actually” The sudden seriousnes in his voice silences us. “Now that you're shared your secret...more or less voluntarily....there's kinda something I have to tell you guys, too.”  
I scoot closer to him on the bed, urging him to say something good, urging this moment to stay positive.  
“My parents didn't kick me out because I'm gay”  
Time freezes around me.  
This doesn't sound like the beginning of happy news. This sounds like more pain.  
It's in his face and his voice and in the way he looks down t his hands, which are so shaky, so pale, so scared. I did that. I added those scars to his already bruised skin and now there's more pain. I reach out and keep his hands from shaking.  
“They didn't really kick me out at all. They begged me to go. Because of him. You-know-who. They didn't want me to be in the same house as him. They didn't want me to be part of all of that. I wanted them to come with me, wanted to get them out of there, too. But they said it's too late for them. So I wanted to stay. But they wouldn't have that. I guess, yeah, in the end they did kick me out.”  
His voice breaks into sobs and I squeeze his hands as I let the words sink in, as my mind realises what he's saying. “....to protect you”. He's full on crying now and I think I am as well. I'm not sure. I'm a bit numb.  
So much pain in those grey eyes.  
I watch him cry, watch Pansy wrap her arms around him, watch Blaise and Ron sit down on the other side of the bed and hold on helplessly to the blankets around him, watch Hermione stand next to him with tears of anger and sadness and no words on her lips.  
My brain desperately tries to find a solution, anything to make this better.  
And then I hear myself say something really idiotic: “So you didn't come out to them?”  
They all stare at me in disbelieve and for a moment I swear I feel myself step out of my body and away from me to do the same.  
How in Merlin's name is that supposed to help?  
But then Draco lets out a dry laugh and I notice that his tears have stopped. He shakes his head but answers non the less: “No, I did. A long time ago, actually. Almost five years now. They took it pretty well. Mum was amazing, told me she loves me and everything. Dad was a bit weirded out at first, but mostly because of the whole needing-an-heir-to-the-family thing. So after I explained adoption and that sort of stuff to him, he was fine. Even told me he was proud of me for coming out. “  
A sad smile plays over his lips at the memory.  
He looks up at me, squeezes my hand and adds: “They may not be the best people, but they're pretty great parents.”  
So much pain in those gentle grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt so much to write....I hope you enjoy reading it. Or, you know...feel something from it and stuff.  
> Why do I do this to myself? 
> 
> I couldn't find the joke-shop scene in the books (didn't look that intensly tbh) but you guys know what I mean so it's in here anyway ;)


	8. Year Seven - The Necklace and The Diadem

I'm outside, in the cold, keeping watch while the other cook up something edible inside the tent, when the argument starts. At first I only notice that the voices even find their way to me in the first place, without being able to make out any actual words. But when I hear Hermione shout “Draco, give me the necklace” I jump to my feet and rush over to my friends. When I enter the tent, I am greeted by the sight of Hermione trying desperately to get the Horcrux off of Draco's neck, while he continues to throw accusations of some sort at Ron, who sits on his bed with an attitude somewhere between annoyance and amusement.   
“Harry!” Hermione spots me in the entrance. “Harry, tell him to take it off! He's getting weird and I don't think he's himself right now.”  
But I cannot help her, cannot do anything at all, because that is the exact moment that I finally hear Draco's accusation in full form: “Just admit it, Ron! You have the hots for Harry! Everyone can see it.”  
At first I'm only irritated by the phrase “have the hots” falling from Draco Malfoy's aristocratic lips.   
But then I realise what it is that he seems to be angry about.  
Does he actually believe Ron has a crush on me?  
Or even that there is something going on between us?  
At this point, Ron's expression tips from the amused side over to complete annoyance and he snaps, standing up so abruptly that Draco has to take a step back in order for them not to collide.   
“I do not have the hots for Harry! I don't have the hots for anybody! I'm ace, Draco!”  
As soon as the words are out, it's like all air has left his body and he slumps back onto the bed like a deflated balloon.   
I see Draco's face squint at this unexpected response, but it's only when Hermione finally manages to free him of the necklace that he truly comes to his senses.  
“You what?”  
He sits down next to Ron, who eyes him suspiciously, decides that the effects of the Horcrux have worn off, and repeats calmly: “I'm ace. Aromantic.”  
“Wow”  
At last, I step into the tent completely and take a seat next to my friends on the bed, leaving some space for Hermione who sits down right after.  
“Thanks for telling us.” She takes his hand, her arm reaching over me legs and her head landing on my shoulder.   
“Yeah, well. Not quite what I had planed but I'm glad you know now.”  
He smiles at all of us, one after the other, reading our expressions and relaxing more and more with each pair of loving eyes that meet his nervous gaze.  
“Since when do you know?” Draco asks.  
“Ehm...I'm not quite sure. I knew I was...something...when Fred and George started teasing me about being friends with a girl.” He grins at Hermione.”They said I must have a crush on her, but I never understood what they meant.”  
I think back at all the times I thought he liked Hermione, all the moments I considered as signs, all the initial awkwardness between them.   
And then I think of something else.  
“But...Lavender?”  
It's not exactly a question, but he knows what I mean.  
“Yes, Lavender. You know, I actually enjoyed that at first. I think I just liked the attention.” He laughs and we grin as well, but wait for him to continue. “And then it started to feel wrong. I figured I was just with the wrong girl. So I kissed someone else – who will remain anonymous!”   
he insists before we even have time to ask.   
“But it didn't feel right, either. Then I talked to Ginny about Luna and about how she felt wrong, too, before she figured out whom she actually likes. So I considered if I might be gay. But I knew that wasn't it. It's not that I'm not attracted to girls, it's that I'm not attracted to anyone in that way. Like, I enjoyed spending time with Lavender and calling her my girlfriend. Just not the rest of the relationship. So, yeah, ace feels right.”  
I nod.  
“Cool”  
I throw my arm around his shoulders and Draco does the same from the other side, while Hermione is still holding Ron's hand. Then we just sit like that for a while.  
It's way after nightfall, when the others are asleep and Ron's light snoring fills the tent, that I remember what started this whole conversation.  
Draco thinking Ron had a thing for me.  
Draco getting angry about Ron having a thing for me.  
But I am too tired to get deeper into that thought and when I wake up the next morning, it's already forgotten. 

*******

*“Luna, we'll talk later.”  
“Harry!”  
“Later!”  
“Harry Potter! You will listen to me right now! Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem? There's not a person alive who's seen it. It's obvious, isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead.”*  
I'm dumbfolded, standing still in the middle of the staircase and staring at Luna.   
Not only did she just yell at me, which I have never heard her do before, she also handed me the solution to the next Horcrux riddle.   
Draco, who followed me when I stormed of in my search for Voldemort's remaining soul, in now standing next to her a few steps behind me.   
He looks at me, then at her. Then he smiles.  
“Luna, you're a genius!”  
And with that, the two of them turn to leave, chatting excitedly about where to find the Ravenclaw ghost. Only when they're already almost at the bottom of the staircase do they notice that I'm not following.   
“Harry?” Luna tilts her head and I feel her eyes reading me like an open book. After a few seconds, a knowing look lights up her face and she pats Draco's arm before saying “I think I've done my part here. Give my love to Helena and do try not to do die tonight” and skipping away as if the war around her is just another dream she'll wake up from soon enough.  
Draco stares after her, then turns back to me and starts climbing the stairs, closing the distance I left between us.  
“One of a kind, that girl.” He grins.  
I swallow the feeling that started to fill my throat the moment I saw them stand next to each other.   
Both of them so clever, so unique.   
Both of them with their light hair and their deep eyes.  
“That she is. You'd make a nice couple.” I try to make it sound like a joke, a joke I wouldn't mind to be true, but I hear the break in my own voice.  
Draco stops dead in his tracks, only two steps away from me now.  
“You're kidding, right?”  
He is standing next to a window and the twilight underlines the shadows of disbelieve that appear on his face.   
He takes another step, ending up right beneath me on the stairs but our height difference leaves us at eye level.   
“Luna is great and all but you have to know that I'm crazy about you!”  
His tone almost sounds like laughter, though his words hit me hard.  
“Wa...?” My brain freezes. I can't form thoughts, let alone words.  
“Oh. You really didn't know?”  
I barely manage to shake my head.  
He's crazy about me.  
Draco Malfoy is crazy about me.  
He shakes his head as well, this time with actual laughter.  
“How on earth could you not know? Harry, it's been seven years!”  
I still cannot think but I feel the giddy happiness spread through my entire body and form a smile on my mouth.   
And suddenly that smile is met by Draco's lips.  
The dull light falls through the window as I close my eyes and return his kiss, as I lean into my best friend's arms and forget the world around us.  
“I'm crazy about you, too” I whisper before our lips reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAYYYYY
> 
> the quote is from the movie bc I just love Luna so much in this scene that I had to put it in!
> 
> also, couldn't find a way to add it here but just imagine Narcissa Malfoy asking half-dead Harry if Draco is still alive because she knows he would know!


	9. Epilogue - 19 Years Later

*”Where are they?”*  
Scorpius looks around platform 9 ¾ in search of our friends. When he finally spots them, he immediately runs towards them to greet Rose and Hugo excitedly, not caring at all that his dads are struggling to follow through this busy crowd of parents and new students saying their first goodbye. We eventually get there, and I hug Ron, Fred and Hermione and say hello to the kids as Draco does the same.   
“Didn't you used to have three children?” Ron jokes, making us turn around to realise that our eldest, Lion, is missing. Draco rolls his eyes at me.   
“Typical,” he says “probably already off planing his next prank.” And with a smile in Fred's direction he adds: “Just like his uncle”  
Fred raises his hands in innocence, but can't help a mischievous grin appear on his lips as he leans into Hermione, who steadies him while giggling.  
It still hurts to see Fred's injuries – the leg that never quite healed and keeps him off balance, the scars along his shoulder. They are reminders of a war we all want to leave behind, especially when we send our children to the same place where we once fought it.   
But Fred is strong. The humour never died inside of him, even after all this pain.   
And Hermione is equally strong in the ease with which he carries her husband's burden on top of her own.   
I'm taken out of my dark memories when Violetta, our youngest, pulls at my sleeve.   
“There's Lion” She points toward a group of older students standing near the train.   
I see him, too, laughing with Teddy and Victoire and gesturing enthusiastically while telling them a story. I smile as I watch the happiness on my son's face, and the smile spreads further when Draco's hand finds mine, our fingers intertwining with the same comfort as they did the first time, right in the middle of the final battle.   
The war is over, I think.  
And then we send Rose and Lion to the train, to join the others.   
We wave as they leave the platform for their first year at Hogwarts, we cry tears of love and pride and fear and relief, we hold onto each other like we have for all these years.   
The war is over, I repeat in my head when Violetta climbs onto Draco's shoulders to let him carry her home.   
We are finally save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done.  
> I'm done!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this story - as always, kudos and comments make me very very happy and if you have any questions or see any mistakes, please let me know <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody, hope you liked this little intro - there are many chapters to follow!  
> this is sort of an anonymus engagement gift for simon and aron who portray drarry so wonderfully on their youtube and tumblr and deserve all the happines in the world, just like draco and harry do.  
> there will be parts printed with little stars around them (like there are in this chapter) which means that they are taken directly (or with alteration of the tense) from the novels by J.K. Rowling.  
> everything else is written by me, though i obviously do not own any rights to the characters or the story world.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
